New In Town
by BearKat13
Summary: Rachel and her siblings have just moved into Lima, but they have a secret. Read to find out the ups and downs of being a supernatural being.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I probably shouldn't try and juggle four fics at once, but once this idea planted itself in my head I couldn't _not_ start writing it. I also love the idea of Rachel being related to someone other then Puck and Santana. Please review and tell me if I should continue with it. Hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot.**_

"Hey Rach?" my sister questions as we carry our couch into our new house.

"Yeah B?" I ask back.

"We're gonna actually stay here for a while right?" Britt asks as we finally make it into the living room and set the couch down where we want it.

"I'm planning on it, but you know as well as I do that things change Duck," I tell her with a small smile before yelling to my brother who just walked into the kitchen, his arms ladened with boxes. "Are those the last of em?"

"Yeah Rae," Sam says as he walks into the living room and plops down between Britt and I on the couch. "The U-Haul guys said that they'll send someone to pick up the truck tomorrow since it's to late today."

I check my watch and see that it's going on ten at night. "You guys up for a run?" I ask, feeling restless. I don't know the land here and it'd make me feel a lot better to learn it as soon as possible. Plus it was an insanely long car ride from Cali so I haven't run in a while.

Brittany doesn't bother to answer, instead standing and stripping on her way into the backyard. I just laugh as Sam and I stand up and follow her. When we get outside we're greeted with a pretty big light blonde, almost white, wolf with baby blue eyes. Sam and I strip like Britt and change into our wolves, Sam a darker blonde with darker blue eyes, and me a light brown wolf with light brown eyes.

We charge off into the woods in a game of tag. Since Sam was it the last time we played and failed to catch me or Britt, then it's his turn to be it again. I can feel someone on my heels so I pick up my pace and veer off to the left just in time to see Sam shoot past me.

_"Damnit Rae!"_ he whines as he collides with a tree. I just bark out a laugh and continue on my run. We run for hours, getting used to the new land and surrounding it with our scent to tell others that this is our territory.

_"C'mon guys we need to head back and catch a couple hours of sleep. We have school tomorrow,"_ I remind them, interrupting their play fight. They finish their match quickly, Sam letting Britt win, before following me back to the house.

* * *

It takes the smell of coffee the next morning to coax me out of my bed, but I finally get up and head into my bathroom to do my morning routine. As I step out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around me I see a cup of coffee waiting on my desk for me and I smile. I take a few big gulps before heading into my closet and searching for something to wear.

I walk downstairs fifteen minutes later dressed in black skinny jeans, worn purple chucks, and a purple v-neck. I have my hair straightened and hanging down my back and I'm carrying my empty coffee cup.

"Thanks Sammy," I say through a yawn as I head towards the coffee and pour another cup. I sit down at the table and dig in the the plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast that's waiting for me. Once I'm almost finished with my food I finally look up and see that Britt's wearing some pretty short jean shorts, her black chucks, and a black and white stripped shirt, her hair's down and in it's natural wavy state. I look to Sam next and see he's in a pair of stonewashed jeans with a hole in the right knee, a blue polo, and a pair of blue and white Nikes, his hair's styled in his classic Bieber look that Britt and I like to tease him about.

"When are you getting that mop cut Bieber?" I ask Sam, half teasing and half serious as I take our empty plates and cups to the sink.

"Really Rae? Again?" Sam whines out while Britt just laughs, looking between us in amusement.

"What? It's not my fault that everytime I look at you I expect you to break out into 'Baby'," I say with a smirk. Britt just continues to laugh and when I turn around from the sink I see Sam pouting in his chair.

"It's ok Sammy, you'll have all the pre-teens in this town fangirling over you," Britt says through her laughter. This cause me to laugh and Sam's pout deepen.

"Screw you guys, I'm leaving," he tells us with a scowl before heading into the garage. Britt and I grab our things and follow him, he's already in the drivers side of our F-150, to which I scowl at, so Britt takes the front seat and I take the back.

"To the Lima Bean Jeeves," I order Sam in a snobbish voice as I relax into the backseat.

"I hate you Rach," he tells me as he pulls out of our driveway.

"Aww I love you too Samuel," I coo to him as I sit forward and pinch his cheeks. He shakes me off with a laugh and then turns the radio on. We drive the rest of the way singing to the top 40.

"Rae this school looks scary," Britt says as we park. I look around and sure enough, there's guys in lettermans and girls in cheer uniforms torturing- I mean taunting, kids everywhere you turn.

"Yeah it kinda is," Sam murmurs out in a trance like state as he stares at a group of jocks tossing kids into dumpsters.

"It'll be ok guys," I tell them with semi-forced smile, cause this place is kinda scary. "You can just join the cheer team B, and Sam can join the football team."

"What about you Rach?" Sam asks in confusion and worry.

"Yeah Rachy, I don't want people being mean to you, and won't they if you don't join a team?" B asks, just as worried and confused as Sam.

"I'll be fine guys," I try to reassure them as I get out of the truck.

"No. You're joining the cheer team with B," Sam orders me and when I raise my eyebrow in question he scowls at me. A real scowl, not a playful one. "I'm serious Rachel. You may be Alpha but I'm still the oldest. The way you handle things is with violence, and that's the reason we _just_ had to move."

I hang my head slightly in shame, cause I know that they really liked living in California but had to move because of my stupidity. I look up and lock eyes with Sam before nodding once firmly. He gives me a smile that I slightly return before I'm getting wrapped up in a hug by Britt.

"Don't be sad Rae-Rae, Sammy and I aren't mad that we had to move," she whispers into my ear. I give her an actual smile as she releases me.

"We're really not Rae," Sam tells me and I turn and give him a smile and hug as well.

"Thanks guys. Now lets get this show on the road shall we?" I ask, and after receiving nods of approval from them both we head into the school.

"How can I help you?" the secretary for the front office asks us in a bored tone.

"Um..Sam and Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry ma'am. We need to get our schedules and locker assignments," Sam tells her as I stand back and take in my surroundings. I spot a blonde girl walking down the hallway, flanked by a latina and a guy with a mohawk, and for some reason I feel an indescribable pull towards them.

"Rach are you ok?" Britt asks as she waves her hand in front of my face. I jump slightly as her hand breaks the connection and I look towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine B," I tell her as Sam walks towards us holding our schedules. He gives me a questioning look that I wave off and then reach for my schedule.

"We have almost all of our classes together except math and science," Sam tells us as we walk out of the office and towards our lockers.

"Good. I still can't believe that B's in advanced calc," I say as we reach our lockers with no trouble, which I'm kinda worried about. This place screams trouble.

"What can I say, I'm a genius," she tells us with a smirk and a shrug. Sam and I agree with a laugh at how cocky she can be before we focus on our lockers.

"Do you think they have a showchoir here?" Sam asks as we sit down next to eachother in our first class. We're a bit early so there's no one around except the teacher, who we all greet politely.

"Of course there is Sam. Do you really think Rach would pick a school without one?" Britt asks increduously. I just smirk at how well my sister knows me.

"Yeah I don't know what I was thinking B, guess I just had a brain fart," he tells us as the bell rings and people start flooding in.

Britt and I get some interested looks from the guys in the class, and Sam from the girls, and I chuckle silently getting odd looks from Britt and Sam. Oops, I must've dropped my barrier. _Sorry guys, it's just we're getting checked out by the wrong gender_, I explain and then hear laughter coming from them as well.

"Rachel Berry?" I hear my name called and I immediately straighten up and look around.

"Yes ma'am?" I question.

"Would you and a Brittany and Sam Pierce mind coming up front and introducing yourselves?" she asks sweetly. I internally groan, which causes Sam and Britt to snigger at me.

I hate speaking in front of a group of people. Sing in front of them? Not a problem. But speak? That's a whole different story. Plus I hate how teachers phrase it as a question that they ask politely, but it's not a question. It's a fucking demand. I know cause I've tried to refuse multiple time. Didn't work out to well. I finally get out of my seat when Britt pulls me up and she also half drags me to the front of the room.

"Hi! I'm Brittany Pierce and I just moved here from Cali with my twin Sam and our sister Rachel," she says in her bright and bubbly voice. "Is that all?"

"Why don't you say a few things that you like to do?" the teacher prompts.

"Ok. Um...I like to run, dance, cheer, and sing. Mainly dance though cause I'm awesome at it."

"Ok so I'm Sam, said twin brother to Britt. I also like to run, dance, play sports, and sing, but Britt and Rachel are better at dancing then me." Sam finishes and then they're waiting on me. I just look around the class with disinterest until Britt elbows me.

"I'm Rachel, and I like to sing, dance, and run," I tell them reluctantly before walking back to my seat.

"Um...thank you," the teacher says before finally starting the class.

* * *

It's finally lunch time, thank god. All three of our last teachers made us introduce ourselves as well and it felt like I was going to wolf out in front of the room after second period. We met some cool people in our last two classes, Tina we met in third and then a gay guy named Kurt in fourth, that invited us to sit with them. We're currently in line with Kurt and he's telling us about the glee club as we wait.

"Ok so you have Quinn, she's the head Cheerio and HBIC," he tells us and I have to hold back a laugh at the name Cheerio. Who the hell thought of that name? Were they hungry when they did? "She's currently dating Finn, my step-brother and the quarterback of the football team. Then you have Santana, Quinn's second in command and another HBIC. Then there's Noah Puckerman, who goes by Puck, and he's the wide-receiver for the football team. Also we have Mike, he's the half-back for the team and one hell of a dancer. He's also one of the sweetest jocks you'll ever meet. Those are the popular kids from the group."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks curiously.

"The rest of us are losers, and even the Head Cheerio and Quarterback can't make glee club cool," Kurt tells us with a sigh. At our questioning looks he elaborates. "We get slushied almost daily. And before you ask getting slushied entails a slushie being thrown in your face," I growl quietly at that. I didn't see that this morning I only saw the dumpster tosses, which are bad enough as it is. "We're also thrown into the dumpsters, and if we really piss someone off we get to take a port-a-potty ride."

"That's all kinds of fucked up," I say as I pile my tray with food, getting an awed look at Kurt for the amount.

"Yeah it really is," Kurt says as we head over to the glee table. "Hey guys this is Sam, Rachel, and Brittany. Today's their first day," he tells the table as we all sit down. We all exchange hellos, well Britt and Sam do, I just nod.

"Hey babe," an Asian guy says as he sits beside an Asian girl. He gives her a quick kiss before spotting us and waving shyly.

"Right introductions," Kurt says excitedly before pointing at the guy who just sat down. "That's Mike and his girlfriend Tina, then you have Mercedes," he points to a heavyset, but still pretty, black girl who was eying Sam appreciatively. I chuckle at that. "And then Artie," he points to a guy in a wheelchair with glasses, "And last but not least my boyfriend Blaine," he then points to a guy in a bowtie and an insane amount of hairgel in his hair.

"So are you guys looking to join glee?" Tina asks from where she's buried in Mike's side.

"Yeah we were wanting to," Sam says around a mouthful of food. I smack him on the back of his head for his lack of manners and he ducks his head sheepishly.

"That's great! Now we'll have enough people to compete with," Kurt tells us with a huge grin. I'm eying his boyfriend who's beginning to squirm under my gaze, and then a sudden breeze wafts his scent towards me and I stiffen slightly. Sam and Britt smell it too and now we're all three staring at him.

"Later," he mouths to us pleadingly and we nod, going back to our food.

**So yay or nay? Should I continue or not waste my time? The choice is yours so please review! = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who've reviewed and alerted this story, and I'm excited to continue it for y'all. Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing please. = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine.**_

After lunch is over we head to our spanish class, which I learn we share with the entire glee club. As soon as I walk in the door I feel that pull again and immediately look around the room for the source. I lock eyes with a pair of hazel and I freeze. The eyes are in the face of a goddess and I have the overwhelming urge to claim her. To mate with her and mark her as mine. My eyes then catch sight of an arm wrapped around her and I grow to quietly for anyone to hear. I follow the arm up to the body it is connected to and am met with the sight of a giant. I take a step towards them with another growl only to be yanked back and out of the room by Sam and Britt. I whine once the eye contact is broken between me and my goddess, but I also lose the intense need to claim and mark her.

"What the hell Rachel?" Sam asks as soon as we're in an empty girls bathroom with the door locked.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly, my mind still on the beautiful girl in the classroom.

"She found her mate Sammy," Britt explains for me excitedly since I'm otherwise unable.

"Yeah?" Sam asks in excitement. "That explains the thoughts of killing her boyfriend that were running through her head," he says after Britt nods. I growl again at the mention of the giant and then feel a swift smack to my nose. I whimper and clutch my nose in pain before looking up and seeing Britt with a rolled up piece of paper.

"No killing innocent people," she tells me sternly and I look down in shame.

"Don't be ashamed Rae. I'm sure that Britt and I would react the same way if we met our mates and they were taken," Sam tells me as he wraps me up in a hug. "You also can't mate _or_ mark her." At hearing this my heart sinks and I whine again.

"It'll be ok Rachy, you've just gotta woo her away from that giant dude," Britt tells me, joining mine and Sam's hug. We decide to skip the rest of spanish and head to the auditorium to practice our auditions for the glee club after school.

_I'm feeling a pull towards your mate Rae, do you think it's because you're my sister and she's your mate?_ Britt asks as sixth period starts. She's in her advanced calculus class while Sam and I are in our own separate classes. I have my own math class right now and he's in chemistry.

_I don't know B, maybe. I mean I don't know to much about mating. All I know is that when you meet your mate you instantly know and want to make them yours_. I tell her as the teacher, once again, calls me up to the front to introduce myself.

_Huh...oh well, I guess we'll figure it out later, but it feels that way. I mean I'm drawn to her like I am to you and Sam, but different, if that makes sense._ Britt tells me as I reach the front. As I'm, once a-fucking-gain, introducing myself a latina girl walks in the room late. The pull is back again but I ignore it as I take the teacher's distraction as a chance to escape back to my seat. The girl, who's name is Santana, comes and takes the seat next to me and the pull intensifies. It's not the same as it was with Quinn though, it's the way Britt described being around my mate.

_Hey B?_ I call to her, now overcome with giddiness.

_Yeah Rach._ She replies, absorbed in a particularly challenging problem.

_I'm pretty sure I just met your mate._ I tell her excitedly.

_What?! _She exclaims in both her mind and out loud. She blushes and mumbles a sorry before turning back to me. _What?_

_Yeah. I feel the same pull you're talking about feeling with..._

_ I think her name's Quinn. _She supplies for me.

Quinn, I sigh dreamily for a second before shaking myself out of it. _Thanks_,_ but yeah. I'm feeling the same pull for this girl named Santana. _I tell her with a grin.

_ Oh my god this is awesome Rae! Now we just need Sammy to find his mate!_ She squeals and I chuckle quietly at her enthusiasm. I spend the rest of the period answering questions about Santana and asking questions about Quinn.

* * *

I walk into seventh period feeling pretty good, even if my siblings don't share it with me. I mean I meet my mate and I know for a fact that Britt's is here as well, so if that's not a good day then I don't know what constitutes as one. It seems like my day's fixing to get better as I feel Quinn's pull coming from outside of my classroom door. Sure enough not even a minute later Quinn walks in with all of her beautiful glory. I once again have the urge to mark and claim her, but I shove it down as she takes a seat next to me. I catch her scent and my wolf goes wild. Just being near her and smelling her has my wolf calm and happy. Granted it's also whining and telling me to wrap her in my arms and never let go, and to take her against the desk, but...

"Hey," I say to her, causing her to turn and smile at me.

"Hi. Are you new?" she asks curiously.

"Yes ma'am. I just moved here with my brother and sister from Cali," I tell her with a grin.

"Really? Brittany Pierce wouldn't happen to be your sister would she?" Quinn asks in surprise.

"That she would. I'm Rachel Berry," I say as I hold out my hand.

"Quinn Fabray," she tells me with a smile. She places her hand in mine, but before she can shake it I pull her hand up to my lips and kiss it gently.

"Nice to meet you Quinn," I say. My wolf is practically jumping for joy at being able to touch her, and it's also pretty smug about being able to make her blush the deep red she's blushing at the moment. She goes to say something else but the teacher beginning class cuts her off. I'm pretty pissed about that cause I wanted to hear her beautiful voice again.

"You're in glee right?" I ask as soon as class is over.

"Yeah I am, how'd you know," Quinn asks with a smile as we head into the hall.

"Kurt. We sat with the gleeks at lunch and he told us about everyone in the club," I tell her with a smile. Kurt's pretty cool, I like him.

"Ah yes, Kurt," Quinn says fondly, but also semi-sarcastically, while shaking her head slightly.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" I ask curiously. I feel like I should be defensive of my new friend, but I can't when it comes to Quinn it seems.

"Nothing, it's just he's a gossip Queen. I like the guy, but many don't," Quinn says with a shrug as we reach her locker. I smell something bad so I look away from Quinn to locate the smell, and when I do my eyes land on the giant making his way towards Quinn's locker. I growl lowly before turning to Quinn.

"I'll see you in glee," I tell her with a smile. she looks like she's going to protest, but before she can I'm kissing the back of her hand again and walking away quickly. I have to hold in a whimper at the feeling of loss that overtakes me the further away from Quinn I get, but I didn't want to be around the smelly giant.

"Aww it'll be ok Rae-Rae. I promise," Britt tells me as I walk up to her and Sam at our lockers. I give them a small smile before shoving my things in my locker and leading the way to the choir room.

We're the first people in the room so we take a seat at the very top and back, I sit in the middle between Sam and Britt. Once we're seated I lay my head on Britt's shoulder and she wraps her arm around my shoulder's.

"Hey Rachel, Sam, and Brittany," Kurt greets us as him, Blaine, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes walk into the choir room. They get a lazy wave from me, cause I don't like being rude, and hellos from Sam and Britt.

"Where'd you disappear to in spanish?" Mercedes asks, curiosity rolling off of her in waves. I close my eyes and then roll them before answering.

"I wasn't feeling very well so Sam and Britt took me to the nurses office and stayed with me."

"Oh that sucks. I'm sorry," Mercedes says back, already turning to Kurt to talk about something else. He mouths a sorry to me from behind her back and then turns to pay attention to what she's saying.

Not even a minute later Santana walks in the room talking with Quinn, the giant and a mohawked guy right behind them. Britt and I immediately sit up straighter, and I feel Sam do so as well. Hmm...

"Hi Quinn," Brittany says, waving excitedly. Quinn looks away from Santana with a grin and waves back.

"Hey Britt. Rachel," she says. Santana looks over to us with a scowl that immediately falls away as she locks eyes with Britt.

_Wow Rae you were right, she is sexy._ Britt says before breaking eye contact with Santana and focusing on Sam. I follow her lead and see him staring at the guy with a mohawk, who's staring back.

_Damn he's hot! I can't wait to mark him and let everyone know he's mine. I just want to mark him and take him so bad. I can't wait. Not that I'm going to wait. I'm doing it now._

I smack Sam on the back of his head, making him break eye contact. He turns to me with a glare and I shake my head no firmly. _No Sam. Remember no marking or claiming._

_But Rae!_ He whines, looking at me with a pout. I just shake my head again and turn back to the front of the room. It still amazes me how much control Britt has. I mean I know she has the same urges as Sam and I, but they don't even seem to bother her. She's constantly making me question why she wasn't the born alpha and I was.

"Ok guys, we need to talk sectionals," the glee coach says enthusiastically as he enters the choir room.

"Mr. Shue?" Kurt questions as he raises his hand.

"Now I know we don't have enough members to compete yet, but rest assured we will," Mr. Shue continues, holding a hand up to tell Kurt to wait.

"Mr. Shue," Kurt says again, this time it's not a question.

"Yes Kurt?" Mr. Shue says, finally answering him. Instead of a verbal answer, Kurt just points to where Sam, Britt, and I are sitting, trying not to stare at our mates. It's not going very well.

"Oh! Hi who are you guys?" Mr. Shue questions in excitement.

"I'm Sam and these are my sisters Rachel and Brittany," Sam answers for us.

"And you guys are wanting to audition?" Shue asks, basically bouncing up and down.

"Yup," I answer, popping the p.

"Great! Well you guys have to sing before you're officially members. Think of it as an audition of sorts. It's just one to let us hear your voices, but no matter what you'll get in," he tells us, still basically bouncing in place and now sporting a huge, and slightly creepy, grin.

"Sam?" I question lazily. I'm kinda drunk on the smell of Quinn right now and I don't want to move my head from Britt's shoulder. Quinn, Santana, Puck, and the giant ended up sitting in front of us, so Quinn's scent is blowing directly towards me because of the vent on the other side of the room. Thankfully the giant's out of the blow zone, so I can't really smell him to much.

"Sure," he says, standing up and making his way to the front. He smacks me on the back of my head on his way down and I glare at him. He just sends me a smirk as he picks up a guitar.

_It's been 18 days_  
_Since I had to look at myself_  
_I don't wanna have to change_  
_If I don't then no one will_  
_Is it my state of mind_  
_Or is it just everything else_  
_I don't wanna have to be here_  
_I don't understand it now_

_Cause its been 18 days_  
_Since I first held you_  
_But to me it feels just like_  
_It feels like a lifetime_  
_I'm trying hard to rearrange_  
_Some say its the hardest thing to do_  
_But that's another 18 days_  
_Without you_

_Time after time_  
_I've been through this_  
_You show me what it means to live_  
_You give me hope when I was hopeless_  
_As my days fade to night_  
_I remember that state of mind_  
_I'm soaring straight into your heart_  
_And I'll fly high_

_Cause it's been 18 days_  
_Since I first held you_  
_But to me it feels just like_  
_It feels like a lifetime_  
_I'm trying hard to rearrange_  
_Some say it's the hardest thing to do_  
_But that's another 18 days_  
_Without you_

_And I know what they say_  
_About all good things_  
_Will they come to an end_  
_But I'll fight this time_  
_So that we might_  
_Have a chance at this_

_Cause it's been 18 days_  
_Since I had to look at myself_  
_I don't wanna have to change_  
_If I don't then no one will_

_Cause its been too many days_  
_Since I first held you_  
_But to me it feels just like_  
_It feels like a lifetime_  
_I'm trying hard to rearrange_  
_Some say it's the hardest thing to do_  
_But that's just too many days without you_

_And I know what they say_  
_About all good things_  
_Will they come to an end_  
_But I'll fight this time_  
_So that we might_  
_Have a chance at this_

Once Sam's done everyone claps loudly and he takes a bow, a grin firmly planted on his face. Once he places the guitar down he makes his way back to his seat, his eyes on Puck for most of the journey.

"That was amazing Sam. Really great job," Mr. Shue says as Britt stands up and heads to the front. I notice Santana's eyes on her the entire walk up there and I smirk. Maybe at least one of us can get our mates easily.

"So I'm Brittany," Britt says after she plugs in her iPod to the docking station they have in the room and she waits for the song to play.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_  
_Just put your paws up_  
_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young,_  
_We are all born superstars._  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In the glass of her boudoir._  
_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"_  
_She said, "'cause He made you perfect, babe"_  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_  
_Listen to me when I say"_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_(Born this way)_  
_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby, I was born this way_  
_Right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence_  
_And love your friends_  
_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_  
_In the religion of the insecure_  
_I must be myself, respect my youth_  
_A different lover is not a sin_  
_Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)_  
_I love my life I love this record and_  
_L'amour a besoin la foi_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_(Born this way)_  
_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby, I was born this way_  
_Right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_You're lebanese, you're orient_  
_Whether life's disabilities_  
_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_'Cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_  
_Lesbian, transgendered life_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born to survive_  
_No matter black, white or beige_  
_Chola or orient made_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_(Born this way)_  
_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby, I was born this way_  
_Right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_

"Wow Brittany, that was amazing as well. Rachel I can't wait to hear you sing," Mr. Shue says once everyone's done clapping and I'm making my way to the front.

"Thanks," I say as I pick up the same guitar that Sam used earlier.

**So I hope you liked this chapter, and the songs were '18 Days' by Saving Abel and 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews on not only this story, but my others as well, and I really hope you like this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine is the horrible plot.**_

I have Quinn in mind when I pick my song choice, but I semi-lie to make it seem like I'm not singing it to any one person. "This is one of my favorite songs," I tell the group, which is true but not why I picked it, before I begin playing.

_You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah_  
_Whatever it takes to, get there_  
_No I won't drop you_  
_Like everybody else does_

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_  
_If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people_  
_I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go_

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_  
_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_  
_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_  
_You never have to worry if what I say is true_  
_Girl I've been looking for you_  
_And when I saw you I knew_  
_That I finally found, I finally found you_

(Instrumental Break)

_I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah_  
_We have a connection, that's right_  
_Cause girl I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea_

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_  
_If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people_  
_I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go_

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_  
_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_  
_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_  
_You never have to worry if what I say is true_  
_Girl I've been looking for you_  
_And when I saw you I knew_  
_That I finally found, I finally found you_

(Instrumental Break)

_I finally found, I finally found you_

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_  
_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_  
_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

_Finally finally finally found you_  
_Finally finally finally found_  
_Finally found, I finally found you_

_You know Im gon' get ya_

I do my best to avoid Quinn's eyes the entire song, but I fail miserably. I was able to break our contact each time before it got weird, but it was really hard. Once I'm done I take a bow and walk back to my seat.

"Wow Rachel, that...that was..." Mr Shue tries to say, but it seems like he's at a loss for words. I just snicker at his dumbstruck expression. The rest of the kids are wearing the same expression, except for Mercedes. She looks a little pissed, but I assume it's only jealousy.

"Incredible," Quinn murmurs out quietly, almost reverently, and I blush. I know it wasn't meant to be heard by anyone but herself, so I stay quiet.

"It was incredible Mr. Shue. You can say it, we won't get angry," Sam says, trying to throw him a bone. Hehe get it? Wolf? Bone?

"Yeah we already know Rachy's the better singer out of the three of us, just like I'm the best dancer, and Sammy's the fastest," Britt tells him with a shrug.

"She wasn't that great," Mercedes spits out and I smirk. I knew she was jealous.

"She was and you damn well know it Toyota," Quinn barks out defensively. I now have a shit eating grin on my face, along with another blush. Damn, this girl has made me blush more in the few hours I've been around her than I normally do in a year.

"Yeah...Toyota was it? Rachel's the best. There's no need to be jealous, she just can't help that she's better then you," Britt tells her. To anyone other then Sam and I she sounds innocent, but we can hear the undertone of annoyance and protectiveness.

"You know what you wanna be Barbie-"

"Hey! Watch yourself Jones, or I'll go _all_ Lima Heights on your ass," Santana growls out venomously, interrupting whatever Mercedes was going to say. Which is good cause I would have put her in her place myself, and not as nicely either. She instantly snaps her mouth shut, and I nod my head in Santana's direction slightly in thanks. She gives me a quick nod back before going back to making moon-eyes at my sister.

"Ok guys that's all the time we have for today, but I'll see you on wednesday and we'll talk sectionals," Mr. Shue tells us before he leaves the room.

_We still need to talk to Blaine so hang back._ I tell Sam and Britt as everyone else begins to stand and depart.

"Blaine," I call as he and Kurt stand to leave. "A word?" I demand once he looks at me. He gulps harshly before turning to Kurt.

"I'll meet you at your car ok?" he says quietly, even though he knows we can hear him. Kurt looks between us for a few seconds before giving Blaine a quick kiss and leaving the room. "Please don't hurt me," he pleads as soon as there's no one around.

"Wait, what?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do you think we're going to hurt you Blaine?" Sam asks, confusion also coating his tone and face.

"You're like me," he whispers out in fright. "And there are three of you."

"Well yes, we're aware of that, but that doesn't mean we're going to hurt you. We just wanted to talk to your Alpha and apologize for encroaching on their territory," I explain, slightly amused but also concerned.

"Alpha? Territory?" he questions in confusion. This just confuses us more but I press on.

"Yes. When I scouted out the area a few weeks ago I didn't pick up on any scents, so I want to speak with your Alpha to clear the air and to apologize," I tell him, my confusion only growing when I feel that his is as well.

"I don't...I don't have an...Alpha(?), so I have no idea what you're talking about," he tells us, confusion written all over his face.

"Blaine how exactly were you turned? Were you born or bitten?" Sam asks.

"Around a month ago I was bitten by some strange wolf, and then a week ago I ended up turning into the thing that bit me," he tells us as he turns a chair around and sits facing us.

"You mean you're just a pup? How have you not hurt yourself or any others?" Sam questions in curiosity. "Unless you have harmed others?" he adds on quickly.

"No!" Blaine practically shouts before lowering his voice again. "I mean when I turned I felt the need to, but when I was looking for someone to...to...you know, I saw Kurt walking through the park. As soon as I saw him I had this insanely huge need to mark him. The only thing running through my head was to bite him and make him mine. I was going to but then he got into his car and left me, and then I only had the urge to hunt animals. Not humans."

"Hm...I really didn't think that mates could tame a rouge wolf," I murmur out, lost in thought.

"Wait, mate?" Blaine questions.

"Yeah Kurt's your mate silly. Just like Santana's mine, Quinn's Rachys, and Puck's Sammys," Britt tells him, bouncing in excitement.

"I'm confused," Blaine mutters out. His phone then rings and he sighs as he looks at who's trying to get a hold of him. "I've gotta go, Kurt's waiting on me."

"When you're done with him come straight to our house," I tell him and then hand him a slip of paper with our address on it. "If you get lost just follow our scents."

"Thanks," he says as he walks out of the room.

* * *

"So are you going to ask him to join our pack?" Sam asks as soon as we walk into our house.

"I would like to, but I was going to talk to you guys first. For such a long time it's just been the three of us, so I understand if you don't want to change that," I tell them as I open the fridge and pull out the ingredients for a sandwich.

"I'm fine with it. It also wouldn't be very safe for Blaine to continue on his own," Britt says from beside me where she's making her own sandwich.

"It's cool with me to, and I mean it's not like we'll get all jealous with him around our mates, cause he has one of his own," Sam says with a shrug as he digs around in the pantry for something to cook for dinner. Sam's the cook of the family, and he's amazing at it. Britt and I can cook as well, but Sam's better.

"Good then it's settled. We'll ask him if he wants to join our pack when he comes over tonight."

I smell Blaine as I'm walking down the stairs after changing into sweats and a muscle shirt at around eight that night. I walk to the front door and open it before Blaine gets the chance to knock, which startles him and causes me to laugh.

"Come on in Blaine, Sam's just finishing up dinner now if you're hungry," I say as I walk into the kitchen. I hear the front door shut and then soft footsteps behind me.

"Food?" Sam asks as Blaine walks into the kitchen.

"I'm fine...I mean I've-" he stops talking as his stomach rumbles. It's not loud, but with our hearing it doesn't need to be.

"Sit," Sam orders as he piles a plate for Blaine. He then brings both his and Blaine's plate to the table and once he's seated I begin.

"Ok Blaine so what we know so far is that you don't have an Alpha and you do have a mate."

"I'm still confused about both of those," he interjects before I can go further.

"Ok well an Alpha is someone like me. They're the leader of the pack because they're the strongest in the pack. You can never have two Alphas of a pack, and if you ever do, then they usually fight until one dies or surrenders."

"How can you tell the who's an Alpha and who's not?"

"We all smell similar correct?" Sam asks. At Blaine's nod he continues, "But Rachel has a different smell right?"

"Yeah she does. When I smelt her in the cafeteria something told me to go to her and submit," Blaine tells us and I chuckle.

"Yeah that was your wolf telling you that she's in power, and since you don't have an Alpha the pull was stronger. If you had already of had an Alpha at the time, your wolf would still know that she was an Alpha, but you wouldn't have experienced the submission pull," Britt explains to him.

"Why though? I mean I understand that she's the most powerful between us-"

"Actually she's more powerful then a lot of other Alphas as well," Britt jumps in to correct him. "We're also more powerful then your average betas."

"Ok well I understand that she's an Alpha, but why was I basically yearning to submit to her? I mean it's a little emasculating."

"It's because wolves travel in packs, not alone. The only reason that there are lone wolves, like the one that bit you, is because they do something to get banished from their packs. And most pups, again like you, that are turned without an Alpha, or at least a stronger wolf around to help you and keep you in line, end up going on killing rampages," I tell him after taking a bite of the medium rare steak Sam made.

"So that's why I wanted to hurt people the first time I changed? Because I didn't have an Alpha? Then why was I able to stop?" Blaine fires off in quick succession.

"Yes. Yes. And because you ended up seeing your mate, and once you see your mate your priorities change. You want nothing more then to protect, care, and love your mate. You no longer yearned for human blood, because you knew your mate was human. That's why you were wanting to mark and change Kurt, not kill him. Our wolves know that when our mate is human that they're weaker than us, and out first instinct is to make them like us so they have a chance to protect themselves," I say.

"So that's why I'm always having to refrain myself from marking and changing Kurt then?"

"Yup. But you can't cause you don't know if he wants to be turned," Britt tells him with a grin.

"And when you say mate...?"

"We mean it as it sounds. You've now found the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with, and you'll never really be able to be with anyone else. The only exception to that rule is if you're rejected by your mate, which is insanely rare, or your mate dies. Although when those things happen it's also not very likely that you'll want to be with anyone else anyway," Sam says as he gets up to get more food.

"Huh..." Blaine says with a contemplative look on his face. "And Brittany said earlier that Puck, Santana, and Quinn are your mates?"

"That I did Blainers," Britt says happpily.

"So does this mean that I have to be apart of your pack?" Blaine asks, aiming the question at me.

"No. We discussed it earlier and we would love for you to join us, but I'm not going to force you into anything," I tell him honestly. "I hate taking away people's freedom and only use my status when it's necessary."

"Can I give you an answer tomorrow? You know, give me time to think on it?" he asks.

"Of course. Would you like to go for a run before you go though?" I question as I put the dishes in the sink. Sam and Britt are already outside wrestling. Blaine just smiles and nods, so I lead him into the backyard. There I strip and change, and when I look over to where Blaine was standing I see a black wolf with white paws and dark blue eyes.

_So with Quinn being your mate, does this mean that she's in a position of power as well? _Blaine asks as we follow Britt and Sam into the woods at a jog.

_Yes actually. If she decides to change then she'll be known as the Alpha Mate. She'll possess a certain amount of authority over my pack, but not too much. _ I tell him before knocking into him gently and taking off to catch up with Sam and Britt to play. A few seconds later Blaine joins in and we just horse around for the rest of the night.

**So I hope that wasn't to confusing and that you enjoyed it. I was given a lot comments about the omega thing, and since you guys seemed against calling her that I decided to take one of my reviewers advice and call her the Alpha Mate, and them the Alpha Pair. Hope that's better. Also the song Rachel sang was 'Finally Found You' by Enrique Inglesias. Thanks for reading and I hope you review! = )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and alerts this story. = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine.**_

"So do you think Blaine's going to join?" Britt questions from my doorway as I walk out of my closet dressed in short jeans shorts with holes in each leg, a black v-neck and my black chucks. She's in a baby blue dress that looks really cute on her and her hair's curled. She's also in a pair of heels that make me cringe because of the height.

"I really don't know B. It would be kinda nice though," I say as I begin straightening my hair.

"It really would. I mean Rick is gonna find us eventually, and it'll be nice to be prepared," Britt says as she sits on my bed and watches me as I straighten my hair.

"I don't even know why our dad let that bastard live," I growl out.

"Couldn't tell ya Rae," Britt tells me with a shrug as she stands and heads downstairs. I sigh as I finish my hair and quickly apply my make-up. Today Britt and I are trying out for cheer, and Sam's trying out for football. We're going to own our try-outs, but the sucky thing about sports is that we always have to remember to go easy to not blow our secret.

"Rae get down here and eat!" Sam shouts up the stairs. I don't know why seeing as I could've heard him just as well if he had spoken regularly.

"Calm down Sammy," I say as I walk into the kitchen and see him in a light green polo, a regular pair of jeans, and his green chucks.

* * *

"Yes," Blaine says as he walks up to me at my locker. He looks nervous, like I'm going to rescind my invitation.

"Great, this way," I tell him as Sam, Britt, and I begin walking down the hall and into an empty classroom. "Submit," I order him as Sam shuts the door.

"W-what?" Blaine asks in surprise and confusion.

"Your wolf wants to submit to me and make me it's Alpha, so do it," I demand him. He stares at me for a moment before walking towards me and kneeling down in front of me. He then goes against all protective instincts a wolf has and bares his neck to me.

_Welcome to the pack._ I tell him as I help him stand. He looks shocked that we can communicate mentally when not in wolf form.

"I thought we're only able to speak like that in wolf form?"

"Nope. It's just like it though," I explain as we walk out of the room.

_Why am I feeling a protective pull towards Quinn, Santana, and Puck?_ Blaine questions as we spot them further down the hallway. I instantly want nothing more to wrap Quinn in my arms and never let go, and my wolf whines when I refuse.

_Because as we told you last night, they're our mates. Since you're a pack member now you're going to feel that pull, just like we're going to with Kurt. We don't exactly know why, but..._ I explain with a shrug as we head towards them.

"Hello Quinn," I greet as we stop in front of the group. Brittany immediately goes to Santana's side and strikes up a conversation, while Sam stays by me but sends Puck shy glances.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn says back, a bit shy. This makes my heart flutter and I have to bite back a stupid grin.

"So do you know how Britt and I would go about joining the Cheerios?" I ask, stepping a little closer to Quinn as I gently nudge Sam towards Puck.

"You're joining the squad?" I hear Santana asks Britt in excitement. I chuckle quietly at her before turning back to Quinn. I feel excitement, but also insecurity and worry, radiating from her.

_Why would she be insecure and worried about us joining the squad?_ I ask the others.

_Her whole world at the moment revolves around her being the head Cheerio. I think she might be afraid of you guys being good enough to take that from her._ Blaine answers from where ever he's at now with Kurt.

"You want to join the squad? That's awesome," Quinn answers with a genuine smile. I can tell that she's battling with herself though, so I put her out of her misery.

"Yeah. Britt's the best dancer I've ever met, and I'm a pretty decent flyer. Don't worry though, your still safe as the Head Cheerio. Even though Britt and I are good, we'd be horrible leaders," I tell her with a small smile. She ducks her head in embarrassment and shame, a blush covering her cheeks, neck, and ears. Sam, Blaine, and Britt all chuckle quietly at my line about Britt and I not being leader material, but I ignore them and keep my focus on Quinn.

"I-I wasn't, I-" Quinn stutters as she lifts her head.

"It's fine Quinn, I get it. You've worked hard for your spot and you don't want anyone challenging it," I tell her gently. I feel the relief flood through her, as well as see it written all over her face as she smiles at me.

"If you want to join, the best time to beg coach for a try-out is during lunch," Quinn says. As I open my mouth to respond I smell the horrible smell of Flint(?), I think that's his name anyway, and not even seconds later he's by Quinn's side.

"Hey babe," he says before pulling her into a kiss. I growl quietly, turn on my heel, and quickly walk away. I love that I've found my mate, but the whole jealousy thing really fucking sucks.

_Are you ok Rach?_ Britt asks as I take a seat in our first period. I can feel Sam and Blaine's worry as well.

_I'm fine guys. Stay with your mates and I'll see you soon. _I tell them as I lay my head on my desk.

* * *

When Britt and I walk into coach Sylvester's office we're greeted with a blonde girl with Down Syndrome sitting behind a desk. She's in a Cheerio uniform and she's looking over a bunch of papers in front of her.

I clear my throat politely, and once she looks up I ask, "Is coach Sylvester available?" She studies me for a moment before picking up a phone on her desk.

"Coach, you've got two girls here to see you," she says into the receiver.

"Are they losers?" I hear from behind the door, and over the phone. I smirk at the thought of Britt and I being losers, but hold my tongue cause I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"They don't look like it," the girl explains.

"Send em in," coach orders.

"You can go in now," the girl says once she's off the phone. She waves us towards the door then goes back to her papers.

"Thank you," Britt and I tell her politely before heading into the real office.

"Hi coach!" Britt says cheerfully as we sit in the seats in front of her desk. She stares at us for up to a minute before finally saying something.

"I'm guessing you want to join my squad correct." Britt and I just nod. "Why should I let you on my squad when you've already teamed up with Shuester and his army of hair products?" she questions, completely serious. I laugh at her crack at Shue as Britt answers.

"Cause Sanny and Quinn are on the squad and in glee. Also it's cause we're awesome. And how can Mr. Shue have an army of hair stuff? Can I have a duck army then?" I crack up at the look on Sylvester's face, and at the crap Britt's spouting.

"Yes well Quinn and Santana joined without my permission, and I can't just cut my captain and second in command. I need them for Nationals, so again why would I let you two join?"

"Cause we're some of the best cheerleaders you'll ever meet," I tell her with a shrug, finally calm.

"Is that so?" she questions in disbelief.

"Yup. I'm most likely one of the best flyers in the state, and Britt-Britt is one of the best dancers/choreographers I've ever come across," I answer.

"Prove it," coach says. Her face and tone are completely neutral, but curiosity and interest are rolling off of her.

"Gladly," I tell her with a smirk. I pull a dvd out of my bag and walk over to the tv she has in her office. I turn everything on and then pop the disc in the player.

"Try not to drool at our awesomeness," Britt orders the coach. I barley manage to hold in my laughter as I press play and sit back down to watch the show.

"Oh and this is our eighth grade Nationals," I tac on as the competition starts. All throughout the routine I feel coaches shock increase, followed by glee. Once the routine's over she simply walks to the tv to remove the dvd, places the dvd in her desk draw, and then picks up the phone on her desk.

"Becky I need you to get the uniforms and other essentials for..." she trails off, not knowing our names yet.

"Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry," Britt tells her, bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"Pierce and Berry. I'm sending them out now," she says before hanging up the phone. "Practice is at 4:15 after school. _Do not_ be late unless you want to face the dire consequences. Now get out of my sight."

"Follow me," the secretary girl, Becky I guess, says as we walk out of coach's office. We follow her down the hall and into a set of locker rooms, which I stop and stare in disbelief at the sight of.

"These are the Cheerio's locker rooms?" I ask once I'm able to form words.

"Yup. Coach wins a lot, which means she has a lot of investors," Becky says as she leads us to two locker that are side by side. "Here's you locker and the codes," she hands us slips of paper, "now lets go get your uniforms."

* * *

As I walk into my sixth period class, which I share with Quinn, I can't help but smirk at the looks and overwhelming feelings of lust that are being sent my way. Best of all though is the small, and inaudible to everyone but me, "wow" that Quinn lets escape as she looks up from her book.

"Hello Quinn," I greet with a flirtatious smile as I take my seat next to her.

"H-hi," she stammers out. I can feel and smell her lust, and it's taking every ounce of self-control I possess not to jump her. "So-so you made the squad. That's awesome," she says, sending me a grin. It seems that she only smiles real smiles around Santana, Puck, or me and my siblings, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Yeah. I showed coach a copy of mine and Britt's eighth grade Nationals and we were in," I tell her with a small smile and a shrug. Even though I was reluctant to join at first, I really do love to cheer and have missed it.

"Again that's awesome," Quinn says with a gentle smile that makes my heart skip a beat. Damn this girl will be the death of me. Before I can say anything to keep the conversation going the teacher begins the class.

"Can I walk you to Glee?" I ask Quinn as the last bell rings.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," she answers with a grin. We walk out of the class and towards her locker in comfortable silence, and I have to hold in my laughter at the kids jumping out of our way. I mean seriously, one dude bashed his head against a locker because he tripped trying to move to quickly.

"It's pretty cool how you have this school in the palm of your hand," I tell her as I wait for her to finish with her locker.

"Yeah it's pretty great," she tells me with a smirk.

"So Rachel Berry, I guess the rumors that you and your sister Brittany are now on the Cheerios are true," Jacob Ben Israel says as he appears out of nowhere. I mean seriously I must be losing my touch cause I didn't know he was here until he started talking. Or it could just be that he isn't Quinn, and that's why I didn't notice him.

"Yup," I answer nonchalantly, popping the p. "Now get lost."

"But Rachel-"

"_Leave_," Quinn orders in complete HBIC mode. Damn that's scary. And sexy. JBI bolts away from us as fast as he appeared.

"Thank you. To glee milady?" I ask as I hold my arm out for her.

"Lead the way," she says with a smile that makes my insides mushy as she takes my arm. It feels like I'm struck by a lightening bolt, but in an amazing way.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review in the little box below. It's make me _really really_ happy if ya did = D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to all of the people who take the time to read my stories, and thank you for all of the reviews and alerts, they're what keep me writing. **

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, I only own my OC's and the plot.**_

When I walk into the choir room with Quinn on my arm both Sam and Britt raise an eyebrow and smirk. They look scary a like at the moment and it's times like these when it's obvious that they're twins. I expect Quinn to let go of my arm and take her usual seat at the front, but instead she leads me to the seat next to Sam and sits next to me.

"Hey Q!" Britt greets her, waving excitedly. Sam gives her a small smile and wave.

"Hey guys," she greets them back before turning to me. "So why did you leave California?"

"Cause that wasn't at all random," I tease with a small smirk. She just raises her eyebrow and I have to stop myself from whining in want. "Um...well we just needed a fresh start," I tell her. It's nearly impossible to lie to ones mate, so I go with the vague truth.

"Huh...what do you-"

"Hey guys," Blaine greets us with a huge grin as him and Kurt take a seat in front of us. I have to hold back a growl at him for interrupting Quinn, but at the same I'm grateful that he did. So confusing.

"Hello Blaine," I greet him with a smile. Quinn just spares him a small smile before turning back to me. I know what she's going to ask so I quickly change the subject. "So is Sylvester really the slave-driver some people say she is?"

"Hell yeah she is," Santana says as she walks up the risers to take my usual seat beside Brittany.

"Santana watch your language please," Mr. Shue reprimands her as he walks into the room. "Where's Finn?" he asks in confusion after looking around the room. I do an internal happy dance at the giant not being here, but it immediately stops when his horrible smell assaults my senses. He walks into the room and, with a quick sorry to Mr. Shue for being late, takes the empty seat to Quinn's right.

_God this kid smells horrible. _I whine to the others. Brittany laughs loudly, grabbing the attention of the entire room.

"Sorry I just remembered a funny joke Rach told me earlier," she tells them before grinning down at her hands.

_Wait, who smells horrible?_ Blaine asks once everyone's focused on Shue again.

_The thing beside Quinn._ I answer, gripping the edges of my chair tightly when the dude puts his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

_Finn? He smells fine to me._ Blaine tells me and I roll my eyes.

_I think he just smells like that to Rae cause he's her mate's boyfriend, cause he smells fine to me as well. _Sam explains and I growl quietly at Sam.

_Well good for fucking you, but I... _I trail off when I catch an odd scent coming from Flint.

_ You what Rach? _Britt questions, turning herself away from Santana to look at me. I stay quiet and continue to sniff as discreetly as possible.

_What are you doing Rachel? _Sam asks when I ignore Britt and he sees me trying to sniff Flint's arm and hand. I finally figure out what the odd scent is and why it seems so out of place and I growl again, this time audible enough to catch the attention of the rest of the group.

"What was that?" Kurt asks, him and the others looking in my general direction with wide and curious eyes.

"It was my ringtone," I lie, ignoring Quinn's skeptical look and eyebrow.

"Can you turn it off please?" Mr. Shue requests and I take out my phone and pretend to turn the ringer off. "Thank you."

_What the hell Rachel?!_ Sam yells in his head.

_He's cheating on her! _I yell back. I look bored on the outside, but inside I'm silently fuming.

_What?_ Blaine asks in shock, actually turning around to gape at me. Kurt stares at his boyfriend in confusion, but Blaine ignores him.

_He has another woman's scent all over him, along with both of their arousal. _ I tell them. I'm struggling with myself to not phase and murder the horrible smelling idiot for treating my mate that way.

_Rach you need to calm down. I understand you're pissed, but you can't lose control. _Brittany orders me. I listen to her and count backwards from a hundred while taking deep breaths. I'm still fuming but I now have my wolf completely under control. I can't wait for cheer practice so I can work out all of this extra energy and aggression.

"Are you ok?" Quinn whispers to me, her eyes trained on my hands that are gripping my chair for dear life. I struggle with myself, trying to get the lie out of my mouth, but in the end I go with the truth.

"No, I'm not," I tell her honestly and she stares at me with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she questions quickly, completely ignoring Flint and his attempts at catching her attention. This makes me feel marginally better, but I still want to rip his throat out.

"I just found out something unpleasant," I tell her with a sad smile. It's not a lie, but it's also not the complete truth. Quinn looks like she wants to question me more but at that moment everyone starts gathering their things and heading out of the door.

"C'mon Q," Santana says from the doorway, Brittany's pinky linked with her own. I smirk at that and Britt beams at me. We both gather our things and the giant grabs Quinn's hand before dragging her out of the classroom and past a scowling Santana.

"Noah? Can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask as Sam and Noah stand at the door talking beside Brittany and Santana. Puck looks surprised while Sam looks weary.

"Sure," he answers with a small shrug and a smirk. I raise my eyebrow when the others continue to stand in the doorway and they get the hint and leave. "Sup babe?"

"You're Flint's best friend correct?" I ask and he looks at me in confusion for a moment.

"Sorta, and his name's Finn. Why?" he asks.

"I don't really care about his name," I snap before reigning in my anger. There's no need for me to take out my frustration on my brother's mate. "Look I found out something that upsets me greatly and I want to know whether or not you are aware of the situation."

"What situation?" he asks in confusion and curiosity. "And what does it have to do with Finn?"

"He and Quinn are together, right?"

"Yeah, they've been dating for around six months. Why?"

"Then why is he cheating on her?" I growl out.

"Wait. What?" Puck asks, surprise and shock radiating off of him. Huh, I thought he would've known.

"You didn't know?" I ask in surprise.

"Hell no I didn't know. Babe, Q's one of my best friends, did you really think I'd be ok with Hudson cheating on her?" he asks me, and I can feel the same emotions I'm feeling radiating from him, only weaker. "How do you know this?"

"It's difficult to explain Noah, but he is. It's ok if you don't believe me at the moment but I promise you that he is," I tell him, not really knowing how to explain that I know.

"Rae practice is fixing to start, c'mon," Brittany pants as she pops up in the doorway. I almost laugh at her pretending to be tired, but instead school my face and nod.

"I'm not lying Noah," I tell him as I leave him behind in the choir room.

"What were you talking to Puck about?" Quinn asks me as I walk up to her in the gym. I feel and hear the jealousy and have to hold back a smirk.

"That thing that upset me earlier," I answer as I drop down beside her and start my stretches.

"Why were you talking to him about it? Was he the who upset you?" Quinn asks as she stands and bends over. Holy fuck she has a magnificent ass. My eyes are locked on her ass and I don't hear a word she's saying. "You're drooling." Quinn tells me with a smug smirk and I'm finally brought out of my naughty thoughts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I tell her. I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks and I try as discreetly as possible to check for drool. Sure enough I do end up wiping away drool, which causes Quinn to laugh and me to blush harder.

"Alright you sad excuse for cheerleaders! 100 sit-ups! Now!" Sylvester shouts through a bullhorn, and Britt and I have to resist the urge to cover our ears and whimper at the loudness.

"Welcome to hell," Quinn tells me cheerfully as we begin. I just grin and settle in for what I hope to be an intense workout.

* * *

As soon as I arrive home I strip and head out for a run. The cheer practice was fun, I really have missed cheering, but it was no where near the kind out workout I needed to calm down. Since Brittany and Sam are hanging with Santana and Puck I'm alone. I take off into the trees the second my paws hit the dirt and I run aimlessly for what seems like hours. I turn my thoughts off and just lose myself in nature.

The sun is just beginning to set and I'm fixing to turn around and head home when I hear a loud scream followed by a terrified "Mike!" I take off in the direction Tina's voice came from, and as the wind shifts I catch a familiar scent that makes my hackles rise. I pick up speed and jump into a clearing just as I see a black and gray wolf bite into Tina's arm. She screams in pain and I charge the wolf, tackling him away from her. The wolf springs to it's feet, takes one look at me, and then sprints off into the forest. I debate on whether or not to chase after him, but hearing Tina's whimpers of pain I change back and rush over to her.

"Shh Tina. It's ok sweetie," I coo to her softly as I gently pick up the unconscious girl from the floor. I hear the snapping of twigs and leaves and look over to see Sam, Brittany, and Blaine in their wolf forms. Brittany changes back and rushes over to Mike's side, who's also unconscious, and scoops him up just a carefully.

We carry them back to our house in silence with Sam and Blaine at out sides, sniffing and listening for any danger. Once we reach the house the boys change back and we lay Tina and Mike on the couches before going upstairs to change.

"Rachel? What happened? And was that really who I think it was?" Sam questions as him and Blaine walk into the living room completely dressed. I ignore them for a moment as I finish cleaning and wrapping Mike's arm. Once I'm done I sit back on my heels and lock eyes with my brother.

"I was running when I heard Tina scream. When I found them Mike had already been bitten and he was biting Tina. And yes," I answer in sadness and a bit of fear. Sam just stares at me for a moment before nodding once and sitting on the floor beside me. He wraps his arm around me and we both watch Britt tend to Tina in silence.

"So are they going to change like I did?" Blaine asks sometime later. We're all sitting on the living room floor, him and Britt leaning against Tina's couch and Sam and I leaning against Mike's.

"Yeah they are," I tell him with my eyes locked on Tina's peacefully sleeping face. "They have two weeks of normalcy, and then on the full moon they'll change."

"You were talking about the wolf that bit them like you know them...do you?"

"Yes," Brittany answers him. She's staring at her hands and I can see them shaking slightly. I crawl over to her and wrap her into a hug, feeling Sam wrap us both up not even a few seconds later.

**Whelp I hope that the chapter didn't suck too much. Thank you for taking the time to read and please take a few more seconds to review in the pretty little box below please. = )**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This dives into their past a little, so I hope you enjoy. Also thanks to everyone who reads this story, and also for leaving the amazing reviews and alerts.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...sadly = (_**

"H-how? And why are they running around and attacking people?" Blaine questions. We release eachother, and move back to our previous positions. I take a deep breath before standing and walking into the kitchen.

"Rae?" Britt asks, sounding worried. I smile slightly as I pour milk into a pot and set it on the stove to boil.

"I'm fine B, I just thought some cocoa would be nice for story time," I tell her, bitterness leaking into my tone unintentionally. I'm honestly just stalling, and I know they know that, but thankfully they don't call me out on it.

Five minutes later I'm walking out of the kitchen carrying four mugs of cocoa, one plain, one with marshmallows and whipped cream, and two with marshmallows, whipped cream, and cinnamon. I hand Blaine the plain, Britt the one without cinnamon, and Sam the other one with cinnamon. I finally take my place again, and after taking a sip of my drink I begin.

"We moved here because we're running from my uncle and his pack. My uncle was jealous of the power that our father and his pack held, so he ended up picking us off one by one. He ended up killing everyone in the pack besides the ones who were loyal to him. The three of us have been able to avoid him so far, but we know that we're not going to be able to run from him forever."

"Wait. Didn't Britt say that you're more powerful then most Alphas? Why are you running from him?" Blaine questions as I take a deep breath and I smile a sad smile towards him.

"My uncle has a huge following. People are enticed into joining him because of the promise of power that he holds. If he can take me out then he'll be one of the most powerful wolves in existence, which means that his pack will be one of the most powerful as well. While we may be powerful in our own right we can only handle so many wolves at once, and Rick has a pretty massive pack while there's only three of us."

"It's not just you three anymore though, and how many does he have? I'm sure with the five of us we can take them," Blaine says, anger and protectiveness radiating off of him.

"We didn't ask you to join because of him Blaine, and we're not going to ask you, Mike, or Tina to risk your lives for us," Sam tells him seriously.

"You're not asking me, and I'm sure that once Mike and Tina change they'll feel the same way," Blaine argues.

"Blaine the last time we checked Rick had close to fifteen wolves in his pack. He may have more by now," I tell him, trying to make him see the danger with the situation.

"Ok? Look I'm not leaving you guys to fend for yourselves with this. I'm apart of your pack and that means I help you when help is needed. Just like I know you would me. Now what does that wolf in the woods have to do with this, and how do you know him?"

"He's our cousin Jesse. We were super close as pups and as we grew up, but once his father decided to turn into a power hungry bastard he chose to side with him. This is the first time I've seen Jesse in close to three years, and now that he's seen me I know he's going to tell his father about us being here."

"What does that mean exactly? And why is he going around biting people if he's not rouge?"

"That means that Rick's going to come looking for us here soon, and my only guess to as why Jesse's biting people is to make his father's pack bigger," I explain.

"And if Rick finds you, then he's going to kill you three?"

"Well he'll most likely try and recruit Sam and Britt-"

"But we won't follow him, so basically yes," Britt interrupts me.

"You'll train us right? Me, Mike, and Tina? So we can help fight?" Blaine questions eagerly.

"Since I can't seem to talk you out of helping, then yes we'll train you, but as I said before Mike and Tina will probably want nothing to do with this," I tell him.

"Well if I know Mike and Tina at all, then I know they'll want to help if they can," Blaine argues back. I go to argue back, but before I get the chance Mike speaks up.

"He's right Rachel. I mean I'm insanely confused as to what happened, but if what you just told Blaine is true then there's no way I won't help you." I turn to him quickly, surprised to hear his voice.

"How long have you been awake?" I question wearily.

"Long enough to know that I'm going to turn into a wolf, and that there's a pack of them after you, Sam, and Britt," he tells me with a small smile and a shrug.

"So basically for the whole thing?" I chuckle out.

"Basically," he tells me with his own chuckle.

"So am I really going to turn into a wolf, or has this been a crazy dream?" Tina pipes up from the other couch.

"This is all real," Sam tells them with a small frown.

"So...what exactly happens now?" Tina questions as she sits up. Mike mimics her, but instead of just sitting up he stands and makes his way over to her and sits beside her. He wraps his good arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head before focusing on us again.

"Well you're going to change on the full moon and we're going to be there to help you. Since I'm going to be there for your change I'm going to become your Alpha, which means leader. After the first change, which is painful, you'll be able to change whenever you want, which is not painful after the first change," I explain as they nod along.

"Also I'm pretty sure that you're eachother's mates, so if you two haven't...you know...yet, I just wanted to let you know that you most definitely will after you change," Sam tells them. Tina and Mike, along with Sam, blush deeply and avoid eye contact.

"W-why...um, why?" Mike stammers out after clearing his throat.

"Because of the pheromones. The week leading up to the full moon, and on the days of the full moon, we become insanely horny. That being said, when you first find your mate you immediately want to mark and claim them, which means bite and have sex with them," Brittany explains nonchalantly while the rest of us avoid eye contact with eachother.

"But why would they want to bite eachother if they're already both wolves?" Blaine asks in confusion.

"Think of it as a permanent hickey," I begin to explain and at their confused looks I chuckle. "When we mark our mates we're letting other wolves know they're taken. The mark isn't visible, but we can tell when someone's been marked. When a wolf has a human mate, in the instances of us four, then when we change them we're marking them at the same time, but with Mike and Tina, or others who are already wolves, they don't have to change them but they still need to let everyone else know that they belong to them. As I said, a permanent hickey."

"That's crazy," Mike murmurs out.

"I agree. Now are you three wanting to stay here tonight, or are you wanting to go home?" I ask Blaine, Mike, and Tina.

"Um...if you don't mind then here. I don't want to deal with any questions regarding my arm at the moment," Tina tells me, and Mike nods his agreement.

"Here," Blaine says as he stands to stretch and take his cup into the kitchen. Sam follows him to begin making dinner while the rest of us get more comfortable and talk.

* * *

"Hey where'd you run off to last night?" Santana asks Britt the next morning as we're stretching for Cheerio's practice.

"Oh um...sorry but Rae needed me," Britt tells her with a smile. Santana studies her for a moment before nodding and plopping down next to her to stretch.

"Ugh!" Quinn groans out in annoyance as she sits down next to me on the field.

"What's wrong?" I question, feeling the frustration and annoyance coming from her.

"Finn's an idiot," she tells me and I have to hide my smirk when she turns to face me.

"And you're with him why?" I ask.

"I don't even know anymore. I mean I was with him because of my dad, but when my parents got divorced he stopped being the reason. I think it's more out of convenience now than anything," she tells me with a shrug. I'm doing an internal happy dance at hearing that she doesn't actually have any feelings for the oaf, and Britt, Blaine, and Sam laugh at me. I just mentally flip them off before turning back to Quinn.

"So why don't you break up with him? I mean it sounds like you're unhappy, and with your dad out of the picture you can go after anyone new that you now have your eye on," I say, hinting towards myself.

"You know, you're right. I think I will break up with him," she tells me with a breathtaking grin before coach makes us get up and begin practice.

It's lunch time and Santana and Noah are sitting at the gleek table with Britt and Sam. The others were suspicious at first, but when nothing happened they all begin to relax and enjoy their lunches. I haven't seen Quinn or Flinn yet, and I'm hoping that the reason for that is because Quinn's breaking up with the horrid smelling fool.

I begin to feel a tugging sensation and hollowness in my chest and I can't help but worry about Quinn, especially since lunch is almost halfway over and neither of them have shown up yet. As the minutes pass the tugging sensation and hollowness get worse, to the point that it's almost unbearable, and I jump up quickly and race out of the cafeteria. I let the tugging inside my chest guide me to the hallway where Flinn's locker is and what I spot has me growling in rage.

I see Quinn on the floor clutching the left side of her face with the giant towering over her, anger, pain, and embarrassment literally pouring off of him. I charge the idiot and crash into him, tackling him to the floor where I proceed to break his nose, split his lip, and black his eye before I'm being pulled off of him. I feel the familiar presence of my pack, and as I now know my mate's safe I break out of Sam's hold and rush over to her. I growl quietly at Brittany, Santana, and Noah as they surround her, and Brittany manages to move Santana while Sam moves Noah.

"Are you ok?" I whisper to Quinn as I kneel beside her and cup the right side of her face gently. I tilt her head to the left so I can get a better look at her face and let out another growl as I see her eye and cheek already starting to swell and bruise.

"I'm fine," she tells me with a weak smile, her eyes locked with mine. "Why are your eyes that color?" she questions curiously. I ignore her question and help her stand before heading towards the nurses office. "Rachel really I'm fine," she tries to convince me but again I ignore her.

"No, you're not," I finally tell her as I sit her on a bed in the office and walk over to the ice cooler. I prepare an ice pack before walking back to her and gently pressing it to the hurt side of her face. The wolf in me is going insane right now. It knows Quinn is injured, and even though it's not severe the only thing I want to do right now is curl up around her and not let her leave my sight until she's healed. I have to stop myself from doing just that along with whining out my displeasure at the helplessness I'm feeling and the entire situation.

"I am," she tells me seriously before muttering an, "I've had worse." It's so low that I know I'm not supposed to hear it, but I don't really care about that at the moment.

"Come again?" I question darkly. This startles Quinn out of whatever thoughts she was lost in and she looks at me in confusion.

"I didn't say anything,"she tells me, eyebrows scrunched together.

"You did. You said that you've had worse. What did you mean Quinn?" I demand and I can feel the surprise and worry coming off of her.

"I didn't say that Rachel," she tells me, still confused.

"I heard you Quinn. Was it Flinn? Did he put his hands on you more times then just now?" I demand, barely holding back a growl.

"No!" Quinn shouts quickly, and when I just glare at her expectantly she asks, "_How_ did you hear what I said? I know for a fact that I said it to low for you to hear," she demands back.

"You first," I order and she just stares at me for a few moments before letting out a sigh and lowering her ice pack when she sees that I'm not backing down.

**So I hope this was up to par. Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope that you drop me a quick review in the box below this note. = )**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok so I know you guys must hate me for the extreme lack of updates and I'm sorry, but I have a good reason. My laptop died, and I really haven't had the chance to write anything. It's still currently broken but I've found a way to write and upload. Now that I've updated this story I'm going to work on my others, but it may take awhile. Again I apologize, and a big thanks to the people who haven't given up on me and my stories = ). **

**_Disclaimer: Glee's not mine_**

"My dad," she mumbles out, refusing to look me in the eye. I tense with an audible growl and Quinn's eyes snap to mine. "Wha-?"

"You first," I tell her through clenched teeth.

"Look it's no big deal Rae. My dad drank a lot, and when he got angry he would hit my mom and I," she tells me, her eyes pleading with me to drop it.

"Why in the fuck did your mom stay with someone like that?" I growl, literally. It's taking every fiber of my being to not wolf out and hunt this son of a bitch down.

"Fear," Quinn answers simply with a shrug and sad smile. I have to close my eyes and take deep breaths to try and calm myself. When I'm finally positive I won't change I open my eyes and face Quinn again. I hear her gasp quietly and I look at her questioningly. "Your eyes are red again," she answers, raising her eyebrow and silently telling me that it's my turn to talk.

"Not here," I say, gently grabbing Quinn's hand and leading her into the hallway after she stands. Sam, Britt, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Noah, and Santana are all waiting outside the nurses office, and Mike, Tina, Kurt, Noah, and Santana immediately surround us as we walk out. I growl lowly in warning, not wanting anyone but me close to Quinn at the moment, and Mike and Tina back away quickly. Quinn looks at me in question again but I ignore her for the moment. Kurt, Noah, and Santana don't hear me, but Blaine, Britt, and Sam quickly move them away, much to their displeasure.

"What's going on?" Santana questions angrily.

"Yeah?" Noah and Kurt chorus together.

_Tina and Mike you guys can go do as you please, but be at my house at seven for dinner tonight. Sam, Blaine, and Britt I want you to take your mates somewhere and explain everything to them. And I do mean everything. I also expect you three, and hopefully Noah, Kurt, and Santana, at dinner at seven as well. Now go. _I order them. They all nod at my instructions and begin to lead their respective mates away from the gathered group.

"Where are they going? And where are _we_ going?" Quinn questions curiously as we walk out to my truck.

"They have their own things to talk about, and we're going to my house," I tell her as I hold the passenger's side door open for her and help her into the truck. She just nods in acceptance and the ride to my house is in silence. I can tell that Quinn wants to question me the entire ride there, but thankfully she refrains.

"Ok now speak," Quinn demands as soon as I shut my front door. I smile slightly at her impatience and lead her into the kitchen. I walk to the fridge to grab to bottles of water and have to hold in a chuckle at her annoyed huff.

"Ask away," I say after I sit down and place a water in front of her.

"How did you know where I was? Why were you're eyes red? How did you hear what I said in the nurses office? Was it just my imagination or did you growl multiple times? Why were you acting like I was dying after I had gotten hit?" Quinn fires off in rapid succession.

"Are you done?" I question after a few beats of silence.

"For now," she tells me with a shrug. I smile slightly before going into my explanations.

"Ok, so there's one important thing you _must _know before I answer anything, and it's that I'll never hurt you. _Ever_," I explain. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, but before she can ask anything more I continue. "You didn't imagine the growling and the reason for that, and the reason for the red eyes and super hearing is be-because...Quinn I'm a werewolf."

Quinn just stares at me with an unreadable expression and her emotions are all over the place. Her silence terrifies me, but I force myself to stay quiet and let her process everything. After around five minutes of complete silence that almost kills me, she lets out a surprised, "Huh. And what about you acting like I was dying?"

Her quick and easy acceptance of everything shocks me and I have to take a few moments to gather myself before I can form any kind of response. Quinn just stares at me expectantly with her eyebrow raised, which causes me to take even longer because I have to stop myself from jumping her.

"Wait what?" I finally choke out.

"Why were you acting so worried and protective of me earlier?" she questions slowly, like I didn't understand her the first time.

"How are you so-so-so..._calm_?" I question back in disbelief. She just shrugs her shoulders in answer, but speaks at my glare.

"It just kind of makes sense...I guess. I mean there was the growl in the choir room, which I didn't believe for one second was your phone. You eat _way_ more than any person I've ever seen, and I dated Finn." At hearing the giant's name I growl again and Quinn looks at me in amusement before continuing. "Then today you growled multiple times, your eyes were red, you man-handled Finn like he weighed nothing instead of his 200 pounds, and you heard what I said when _I_ barely heard what I said."

"But that doesn't explain how you're so calm," I say cautiously.

"I really don't know. I mean at first I was a little freaked out, but there's this feeling I have around you...It's hard to explain but for some reason I feel safe. I also feel this-this _pull_ towards you. It's like I want to be around you constantly, and when I'm not I feel this empty sensation in my chest," she tells me, and I can't help but beam.

"Yeah?" I question hopefully. I never would've thought that the mates pull worked on humans, but it seems like it does if what Quinn's telling me is true.

"Yeah," she answers slowly at my tone. "I take it you know why that is?"

"I do. It also has to do with why I was acting the way I was earlier with you and the others when you were hurt," I tell her before taking a huge gulp of my water nervously. It's one thing to find out someone's a wolf, but it's a whole other thing entirely to find out you're mated to said wolf.

"And?" Quinn questions, annoyance and curiosity radiating from her.

"You're...um...well you're-you're my...my mate."

"Come again?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

"We, wolves I mean, we each have this one person that we're meant to spend the rest of our lives with. You humans would use the term soul mate. Once we find our mates then that's it for us, they become our world."

"And I'm yours?"

"Yes."

"That's why I've been feeling like this? Why you're basically all I think about?" Quinn questions in shock and relief.

"Yes, and why are you relieved?" I question in curiosity, her relief having thrown me a bit.

"Huh? How did you...?" she asks back in confusion.

"I'm a wolf, we know these things," I tell her with a shrug and a small smile.

"O...k. Well I'm relieved because now I know I'm not crazy," she explains, but that only serves to confuse me more.

"Why would you believe that you're crazy?" I ask, trying to understand her mindset.

"Because Rach. People don't just develop the type of feelings I have for you overnight. I mean I didn't even know you, but as soon as I laid eyes on you I wanted you," she tells me and I can't help but smirk.

"You want me?" I ask cockily, smirk still firmly in place.

"You want me more," she fires back, voice husky and her smirk and eyebrow in place. I have to hold back a moan.

"Touche," I tell her after clearing my throat a few times. She just continues to smirk at me for a few moments before she becomes serious.

"So what is it that you want from me?" she questions with a bit of apprehension.

"Nothing," I blurt out quickly, and at her disbelieving look I continue. "I want whatever you're willing to give, even if that is just friends."

"And if I don't want that? If I want more?" she asks, and I have to hold in my elation.

"Like I said, it's whatever you want. If you want more then I'll go at whatever pace you set," I tell her.

"Ok."

"Ok?" I ask, barely stopping myself from leaping across the table and jumping her. I can feel myself smiling like a fool.

"Ok. I want more with you," she tells me with a grin that matches my own.

"So...Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask, and even though I know the answer I can't stop myself from feeling insanely nervous.

"Yes," she answers with a breathtaking smile.

I quickly jump from my seat and pull her into a tight hug, making sure to not squeeze her to hard. We stand like that for what seems like hours before I pull away and cup the right side of her face gently like I did in the hallway. I let out a quiet whine at the bruises that are almost fully formed now and lean in to gently press kisses to the hurt areas. My wolf wants to lick her wounds, but I know that'll freak her out so I refrain.

"I'm ok," Quinn whispers as I pull away and we lock eyes. She cups both of my cheeks before leaning forwards and pressing the softest of kisses to my lips. I see her eyes slip shut right before my own do, and we stand there kissing slowly and gently.

* * *

"Yes! Stroganoff!" I hear Sam yell as soon as the front door opens. Quinn and I share a look before we both burst into laughter as we place the finishing touches to the food.

"Hey Rae-Rae," Britt greets me as she walks into the kitchen. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before heading over to the cabinet to start setting the table.

"Hey Duck," I reply as Sam and Noah walk into the kitchen. "So you know everything?" I ask Noah.

"Yeah I do," he tells me with a smile.

"And you're ok with it?" I ask as I turn off the stove and take the pot off the burner.

"Yup," he replies with a grin, popping the p.

"And...?" I prompt, wanting to know whether or not him and Sammy were together now. I knew that Britt and Santana were because Britt accidentally dropped her shield and traumatized me earlier.

"Yes Rae, we're together now," Sam answers as he grabs Noah's hand and kisses him on his cheek.

"Awesome. Food's ready!" I tell them before yelling to the rest of the house. I grab the pot off the stove and walk into the dinning room, placing it in the center of the table.

"Was the shouting really necessary?" Blaine asks as him and Kurt walk into the dinning room hand in hand.

"Yes, it really was," I tell him with a smirk as everyone sits down.

"Ok so I'm curious," Santana says.

"About?" Sam asks around a mouthful of food. I give Britt a pointed look and she slaps him on the back of his head. "Sorry," he tells us sheepishly after swallowing his food.

"Are Chang Squared wolves to or...?" Santana asks once she's done laughing at Sam.

"Not yet," Blaine answers and Kurt, Noah, Santana, and Quinn look confused.

"What do you mean babe?" Kurt asks.

"They were bitten, but they won't change until the full moon," I explain.

"So you guys only change during the full moon then?" Santana questions at the same time as Kurt asks Tina and Mike who bit them.

I subtlety shake my head no at Tina and Mike before answering Santana. "No, we can change whenever we please and we look like regular wolves, only bigger. When someone's bit, or when it's time for a natural born wolf to change, they have to wait until the full moon before they have their first change. It hurts like hell and you need either an Alpha or a much older and stronger wolf there with you otherwise things can turn bad."

"What's an Alpha and why would it be bad if someone changed without one being there?" Quinn asks and I smile slightly.

"An Alpha is the leader of a pack. They control the wolves in their pack and there can only be one true Alpha in a pack. There's also the Alpha's mate if they've found them yet and together they're called the Alpha pair. The Alpha's mate also has power over the pack, but it's not as strong as the Alpha's."

"Ok, but why do they need to be there when someone changes?" Noah asks.

"Because if not then there's no one to control them," I say and get confused looks from the non-wolves, including Mike and Tina. "If you're not mated when you turn, and most wolves aren't, then all you want is human blood." They all cringe at this and I smile sadly. "The Alpha, or older wolf, is there to control the pups from going on a massacre. The older wolf would be able to fight the pup into submission, or the Alpha would just order them to hunt animals instead."

"So who's the Alpha of this pack?" Santana questions, completely immersed in what I have to say. I smirk slightly at her behavior and know that she's going to want to be turned soon.

"Rachie," Britt answers before anyone else can. Quinn looks at me in surprise and I just grin at her.

"Are you really?" Quinn asks, surprise coating her tone.

"Yes ma'am," I answer with another grin.

"So your eyes...?" Quinn asks.

"Yup. They're normally brown, even when I change, but when I feel any extreme emotion or when I give an order they turn red," I explain.

"Are you ever going to answer my question?" Kurt demands, annoyed.

"What was it?" I ask, feigning forgetfulness.

"Who bit Mike and Tina? Was it one of you?"

**So again my deepest apologies for the lack of updates, and I hope that this chapter can make up for it, and again I don't know when I'm going to be able to update next. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Please?**


End file.
